dragons_the_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hiccup Haddock/Relationships
'List '''of '''Hiccup's relationships '''throughout ''Dragons: Race to the Edge. Romance Astrid Hofferson Family Stoick the Vast Valka Friends Toothless In the first film, Hiccup first encountered Toothless when he was only fifteen years old. When he had the Night Fury at his mercy, Hiccup found he could not bring himself to kill Toothless, as he looked just as scared as Hiccup did and the young man saw himself in the dragon. Hiccup cut him loose and in return, Toothless spared his life. However, Hiccup was terrified of this encounter and immediately fainted after Toothless flew away. The encounter caused Hiccup to no longer want to kill dragons, especially him trying to get out of it when Stoick announced he signed his son up for dragon training. Fishlegs Ingerman Fishlegs is Hiccup's second best friend after Toothless. They've known each other since they were kids because of hanging out every Snoggletog, the Viking equivalent of Christmas. They often geek out when discovering new dragons. They are usually in sync with each other, often finishing each other's sentances. According to Astrid, their conversations are a "language and the Dragon Riders will never understand." The only time they were only out of their element was when they continued trying to find a way to get back "in sync". Gobber Snotlout Jorgenson Snotlout used to make fun of Hiccup due to him becoming an outcast in the tribe. However, after fighting side by side, they come to respect each other and trusts them completely. Initially in the series, Hiccup and Snotlout bore something of a rivalry. However, by Race to the Edge, their rivalry dissolved by a long shot. Despite their differences, Snotlout never hesitates to help Hiccup whenever he is in immediate danger.One of the prime examples in "Stryke Out", when Hiccup and Toothless get caught in a trap that Snotlout unintentionally set off, he was hesitant in leaving them behind. When the duo had been taken, Snotlout showed both signs of guilt and determination to find them, more so than most of the other Riders. After rescuing Hiccup and Toothless, he acted as if he wasn't worried about them, despite his actions before. Despite earlier, they still consider each other friends, as Hiccup praised Snotlout for his actions on helping save the Fireworm Queen's babies. Ruffnut and Tuffnut Ruffnut and Tuffnut are one of Hiccup's best friends; however, they used to make fun of Hiccup due to him becoming an outcast in the tribe. However, after fighting side by side, they come to respect Hiccup and trust each other completely. In "Gruff Around the Edges," Hiccup allows Tuffnut to be in charge to impress Gruffnut. However, he gets easily frustrated when Tuffnut begins ruining Hiccup's hut. When Hiccup thought Tuffnut was his identical cousin, Gruffnut, Hiccup refused to let the supposed Gruffnut con Tuffnut any further and called Tuffnut one of his best friends. The latter was touched that Hiccup called him one of his best friends, despite their previous adventures. Hiccup is happy and relieved to see that Gruffnut is really Tuffnut, but is immediately alarmed when he realizes that Gruffnut is out with Ruffnut, likely fearing that Gruffnut might get her in trouble.They usually don't follow Hiccup's orders, but they each care for another in their own ways. Stormfly Hiccup appears to be closer with Stormfly apart from Toothless, seeing as she is the dragon of Hiccup's girlfriend. Stormfly also recognizes Hiccup as the leader of the dragon riders, because she went to him when Astrid began feeling ill. Hookfang Hookfang is one of the dragons that Hiccup attempted to train, however, he was interrupted when his father slammed his hammer on the railing of the Dragon Training Arena. Startled, the Nightmare attacks and almost kills Hiccup. However, he was saved by Toothless. Despite this rocky start, Hookfang easily allowed Hiccup to lead him out of his cage without threatening or trying to harm him shortly after he tried to kill the young Viking and Hiccup introduces him to Snotlout, helping them bond. Hookfang even shown concern that Hiccup was alive from the Red Death. During Snoggletog, Hookfang gave Hiccup a lift back to Berk when he was accidentally taken to the dragon nesting ground. ("Gift of the Night Fury") Meatlug Hiccup and Meatlug did not have the best first impressions, as dragons were considered to be enemies of Berk. When Hiccup first met Meatlug in the arena, she tried to kill him, but was fortunately stopped by Gobber the Belch. In How to Train Your Dragon, she was outsmarted by Hiccup, because he used dragon nip on her. Later, he helped Fishlegs train her. Hiccup briefly rode Meatlug by accident, resulting in him landing on the Rookery. (Gift of the Night Fury) In the episode, "The Eel Effect", Meatlug 'hugged' and licked him. In "The Iron Gronckle", Hiccup's metal leg briefly became stuck to Meatlug when she became magnetized as he was trying to calm her down from her panic, resulting in him spending some time dangling from Meatlug until Fishlegs and Toothless were able to get her to expel the magnetic rocks. Barf and Belch Hiccup met them for the first time in the Arena, where Barf and Belch were in front of him about to attack him, but were afraid of the eel that Hiccup use as his defense against them. Hiccup used this eel to bring them back to their cage. Hiccup even tried to protect them from Dagur by hiding the Zippleback, but they wouldn't listen to him much at all. Hiccup was also able to get on both of their heads to free Tuffnut from the dragon trap, but he was unsuccessful in doing so. In "The Zippleback Experience", Hiccup and Toothless save them from death from falling off a cliff, for which the dragon owes Hiccup a life debt. Throughout the episode, they show a huge amount of loyalty to him by offering him fish and protecting him from harm until they repay their debt by saving his life. Dagur Heather Alvin the Treacherous Viggo Grimborn Enemies Krogan Johann For years, Johann has been lying to Hiccup and the dragon riders for years. It turns out he has been trying to get the Dragon Riders killed since "Breakneck Bog." Hugo was not surprised at all, telling Johann that his stories were annoying. He attempts to Kill Hiccup multiple times, and indeed tried this as a last act. However, the Berserker Bewilderbeast froze Johann before he could do anything about it. Ryker Grimborn Category:Relationships